


Oh, God, Where Has the Time Gone?

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing and Everything [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a dork with a crush, Friendship/Love, Highschool/College Student Relationship, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Valentine One-shot (even though its early but oh well)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s three a.m. and I realize.</p><p>I have school tomorrow.</p><p>You know who doesn’t have school tomorrow? Levi. And I stayed up until three a.m. talking to him on Skype trying to get this fucking essay done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, God, Where Has the Time Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story (to a certain degree).
> 
> I apologize in advance for the way it's written, but it had to be done that way.
> 
> **Early Valentines-day fic-thingy :)**

It was mid-April of 2012 when Levi, my best friend of thirteen years moved to Florida.

It was early October of 2012 when his phone got dropped from a balcony and I couldn’t text him for two months.

It was Christmas 2012 when I got a text saying “Hey Eren, guess who finally got a new fucking phone”

It was late March when he came to visit. It was the last time I saw him in person.

It was early April 16th 2013, an entire year after he moved away in April of 2012, that I realized I had a crush on him.

It was early May. He got accepted to Florida State, and we celebrate over a Skype call, inviting a few more of our mutual friends to the call. We played Cards Against Humanity and he won two out of three games.

It was mid-May when he told me he met a girl named Petra.

It was early June when he told me he got to meet Petra’s parents. He showed me a picture of her I told him she was pretty.

It was mid-July when Levi told me he and Petra broke up. He didn’t tell me why though.

It was late September when Levi told me he thinks he may be gay. I hid the relief.

It was early October when he told me he met a guy named Erwin. Levi really liked Erwin. I didn’t talk to him for a month.

It was late October when my English class started reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I don’t include me when I say “my class”. I wasn’t going to read it.

It was on Thanksgiving that I lied to Levi and told him I had gotten grounded and lost phone privileges. Everything felt normal again; we talked like we always had, playfully insulting each other. It felt right. Like we were best friends again.

It was on Christmas that he introduced me to Erwin. Erwin was nice. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was at least two heads taller than Levi. I hid my jealousy well.

It was fourty-seven minutes and eight seconds after we ended the video call that Christmas that I finally stopped crying.

It was eight days into the New Year that Levi called me on the phone. He was crying. Erwin broke up with him.

It was on January 14th that Levi informed me he was going to come back to visit on my birthday again. I started arranging for him to stay at my house. Mom said it was fine. I may or may not have danced out of joy.

It was January 20th at 4 p.m. that my mom was shot four times in the chest when she wouldn’t give a guy in Target the money in register number 8. At 6 p.m. I was on the phone and I cried for seventeen minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Levi told me to let it out. At 11:46p.m. I told him I liked him. But he didn’t hear me. He had fallen asleep. But that was okay.

The funeral was a week later because dad likes to get things out of the way. Mikasa and Armin and Jean and Marco and Reiner and Hanji and Berthold and Sasha and Connie and Krista came to support me. Ymir and Annie didn’t want to. I don’t blame them.

I didn’t care who came and who didn’t. I didn’t want to be there either. My mom was dead.

It was January 30th when they found the guy that shot my mom. They showed his mug shot. I memorized his face.

It was February 3rd when Levi showed me his new tattoo. “Awesome right?” he asked when showing me the block-shaped crossed wings on his back. It was pretty awesome.

February 7th, Levi introduced me to his new friends Farlan and Isabel. They were cool. It was nice to video call with Levi again even though I saw his new friends for most of that call.

It was February 10th when we were assigned an Essay on _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Levi told me to read the book already. I told him I would. (I wasn’t going to though.) I didn’t get to talk to him long because it was Mikasa’s birthday and we were going out to celebrate her turning eighteen. Jean mushed a cupcake in her face and she punched him in his. It was beautiful.

On February 12th I didn’t go to bed until 1 a.m. (so I guess that makes it February 13th?) thanks to Levi. He was having me be his audience for a speech he needed to submit before noon on the 13th. It was on gay rights and the pressure and fear society puts on homosexual teens. It was an amazing speech. I kept it to myself that I could relate.

It’s 7:30 in the morning (surprisingly, I wasn’t tired) and I’ve already texted him three times before I realized he doesn’t have to get up until way later.

It’s 8 in the morning and I’ve sent him two more texts saying I’m sorry for texting him and I hope I didn’t wake him because that’s kind of ironic and it’ll annoy him.

It’s 9:20 in the morning when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I’m so tempted to check it and reply but my History teacher has eyes like a hawk and I don’t need to get my phone taken again.

It’s 10:15 in the morning when I’m finally able to check my phone and I’m a bit let down when I see that the text is from Reiner sending out a group message warning everyone that Mr. Dawk is in a shitty mood.

It’s 11:30 in the morning when I got to experience my English teacher’s shitty mood for myself and got a reminder that the essays on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ were due tomorrow.

It’s noon when Mikasa suggests we eat lunch in the library and everyone decides it’s a fantastic idea, so we do. And it’s 12:04 in the afternoon when Mr. Dawk stops us in the hall and asks how the essays are going. Joke’s on him; I didn’t even read the book.

It’s 1:27 in the afternoon when my phone vibrates in my pocket for the second time that day. My algebra teacher is out sick today and his sub is lenient, so I got to check my phone.

 **Levi 1:27PM(THURS):** You woke me up and I hate you.

I smiled and replied with _u dont hate me. Y didnt u text me if u were up_

And it barely took a second for him to reply.

 **Levi 1:30PM(THURS):** Because I went back to sleep after I turned my phone off. Then I had to get up and go to class and give my fucking speech. And you’re in school, fuckwit. Don’t text in class.

I wonder how the speech went.

It’s 1:31 in the afternoon when I laugh in class and get sent out into the hall. I don’t get yelled at which is a pleasant surprised, but the sub asked me not to text in class if I was going to literally “L-O-L”.

It’s 2:30 in the afternoon when class is over and I can reply to Levi again. _I can spar a moment for u asshole._ He doesn’t text back until much later.

It’s 6:45 p.m. when my phone scares the hell out of me during dinner.

 **Levi 6:45PM(THURS):** Do your homework, dickweed.

It’s 6:47 p.m. when I realize I’m going to fail my English class if I don’t do this essay. And I swallow hard and laugh nervously when I choke on saliva and my dad stares at me with wary eyes.

It’s 6:50 p.m. when I finish dinner and excuse myself from the table to go to my bedroom and attempt to start my homework.

But first I had to reply to Levi. _I am. Dont call me dickweed._

And of course as soon as I turn my laptop on he replies.

 **Levi 6:53PM(THURS):** I’ll call you dickweed if I want. Dickweed.

I’m tempted to reply, but I needed to do this essay. I should’ve read the fucking book. I resort to the internet for assistance—may SparkNotes guide me in the right direction.

Skype always signs me in when I turn my laptop on; that little blue blob with the white ‘S’ on my taskbar was calling out to me. I tried to ignore it. I tried so hard. But then that little noise that indicates receiving a message and the little orange circle with the number 1 in it popped up.

So much for getting down to business.

I click.

 **Levi:** This doesn’t look like you’re doing your homework.

We type back and forth for a good twenty minutes before I asked for help on my essay; we end up video calling. He looked bored, sleep with earbuds in.

“Homework my ass,” He smirked first thing. “When’s it due?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You fucking slacker.”

“Help me,” I plead.

It’s 7:30 when he tells me he’s going to take a shower and turns his webcam off. So I sit there, skimming SparkNotes on TKIM, swearing to myself that I was being productive. But I wasn’t really.

It’s 8:00 when he returns and turns his webcam back on. His hair is damp and some strands are sticking to his forehead and his bathroom door is open.

“Did you get anything done?” He asks. I shake my head and he laughs. “Jeez you’re such a lazy fuck. Alright, did you at least read the book? Because that’s a good place to start.”

I laugh nervously and he catches on right away.

“Eren you fucking shithead I told you to read the damn book.”

“But Sparknotes were made for people like me.” I whine.

“What’s the topic for your essay?” His eyes narrow. “I swear to god if you say the book title I will jump through the monitor and strangle you.”

(I wouldn’t mind if he jumped through the monitor)

“It’s to describe the symbolism in the book.”

“Oh. That’s easy, but SparkNotes won’t help you.”

I end up typing every word Levi says as he describes the book’s symbolism and meaning. When he puts emphasis and feeling into a word, I italicize it. If he repeats a word, I underline it. I end up getting almost an entire page, not including my name and all that shit you have to put at the top of.

It was 9:32 when I finally finished spell checking  and looking over the essay.

“You’ve got such a way with words,” I smile, saving the document. “Speaking of, how’d the speech go?”

“Eh,” He shrugged. “Pretty okay until the end.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Well, I had to give it in front of a bunch of people, ya know?” I nod. “And so near the end, people started asking questions. Some people were respectful while some others were completely rude motherfuckers.”

I shift in my seat as I close the SparkNotes tab on my browser and look at Levi on my screen. “How’d you deal with ‘em?”

“Well, one of the more respectful people asked me ‘what even was the issue with gay rights and gay marriage’.”

“And you said…?”

“I said ‘the issue is some people are just fucking assholes’ and it was the greatest pun I will ever make.”

I laughed harder than I should have. But he just kept a straight face when he said it and his voice stayed so smooth and calm and it was just perfect and not at all something he should’ve said during a “professional” speech.

“Did you—get in—trouble?” It was hard for me to get the question out between laughs.

“Nope. My professor laughed about as hard as you did just now.”

It’s 10 p.m. when Levi and I start talking about things that aren’t school related. He tells me his parents are getting marriage counseling which is good. I didn’t know they were having problems, but still. Good. I tell him my dad officially approved of Levi staying at our house when he comes to visit for my birthday. It made him smile. I had to think quick because I felt my face warming up. I needed to hide my blushing face.

It’s 10:15 when I’m hiding my face behind my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ when the essay requirement sheet falls from its place as my bookmark, folded into a small triangle and it lands on my lap. I put the book down and while Levi’s off talking about how Isabel and Farlan are dating yada-yada, and I see what _else_ I was supposed to mention in this fucking thing.

 _Compare yourself to one of the characters in the novel aside from Scout._ I had no idea who the fuck Scout was but I was going to take a wild guess and say it was the main character.

It’s 10:18 and I’m back on SparkNotes. I’m not going to tell Levi that I have to finish the last part of my essay and he won’t ask because he isn’t aware I even opened the document back up.

It’s 10:30 when I’ve read so many character summaries that I want to punch someone.

It’s 10:35 when I decide I’m most like this “Jem” guy and start typing out why.

It’d 10:38 when I realize Levi stopped talking. I look back at the webcam and he’s reading a book.

“What’re you reading?” I ask him, allowing myself to get distracted again.

He looks up. “ _Harry Potter_. You stopped talking so I figured you were busy.”

We end up talking about the _Harry Potter_ book and movie series. I don’t realize how long we’d been talking until I have to pee and use the light of my phone to see where I’m going (because turning on the light is hassle and we all know it.) and it’s fucking 11:43.

It’s 11:45 when I get back and he’s reading again so I go back to typing the similarities between me and “Jem”. I get three words in before Levi’s talking about books and movies again and I let myself get distracted.

At midnight I we go from _Harry Potter_ to _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

At 12:30 we’ve gone from the Pirates franchise to the _Hunger Games Trilogy._

We spend another hour and a half talking about the differences in the two movies for _Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_ and the books they’re based on. Levi gets so passionate about books and it’s… kind of cute.

It’s 2:38 a.m. when I realize I’m letting myself get distracted because I _want_ to get distracted. Levi and I are talking. A lot. It’s no different than how we normally talk, but I miss it. I miss talking to him on a daily basis. And he said something about loving books and I don’t even know what I said in response because I’m tired and I’m lost in his voice.

It’s 2:45 a.m. when I realize it’s Valentine’s Day.

It’s 2:51 when I realize Levi’s stopped talking about the movies and is just staring at me with a small smile.

It’s 2:55 when I remember he told me he was gay.

It’s 2:56 when I remember how passionate and serious his speech about homosexuality was. How passionate _he_ was. _Is_. About everything he cares about.

It’s 2:57 when I feel my heart pounding in my chest and my face burning and see his fucking beautiful blue eyes shining from the light of his laptop, and he’s just fucking _looking_ at me and _smiling_ at me.

It’s 2:58 when I notice he’s saying something, but I’m trying to block out his voice.

It’s 2:59 when the words “Eren?” come out in the softest voice Levi has ever spoken me in.

It’s three a.m. and I realize.

I have school tomorrow.

You know who doesn’t have school tomorrow? Levi. And I stayed up until three a.m. talking to him on Skype trying to get this fucking essay done.

But I can’t get it done. Because he’s distracting me and I’m letting him. Because I want him to. Because I have the biggest fucking crush on my best friend and that’s all I want to think about right now.

“What?” I ask him after a minute.

“Did you even hear what you said?”

“No. No, apparently I did not.”

He let out a small laugh. “I said I wished movies didn’t have to differ from the books so much. And that I love the books the way they are. And you said—”

“I love you?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.” I repeated it with a bit more strength to my voice and looked away. “Mhm, yep, that’s what I said.”

“It is indeed what you said…”

I could hear him breath.

Oh, God, where has the time gone?

“And I, you. I… was hoping you felt how I did, Eren.”

Oh fuck.

3:05 a.m. and my best friend and I are exchanging love confessions.

3:06 a.m. and we both are really fucking quiet.

It was now 3:07 a.m. and Levi was waiting for me to say something. So I said the most cliché thing someone in love could say to the person they’re in love with on Valentine’s day.

“Hey. Um… will you by my Valentine?”

 

It was mid-February at 3:09 a.m. that a total of seven words including a shudder and a voice crack that Levi became my Valentine.

I was hell to get out of bed this morning.

School was hell up until noon. We sat in the library again. Sasha brought candy.

Levi texted me while I was in math. I had to wait to respond.

It was 2:40 p.m. that I finally got the chance to take out my phone.

It’s at 2:42 p.m. on Valentine’s Day that I became Levi’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have cute ideas for this so I may make a series out of it c:


End file.
